


Run away with me

by Musafir



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Kon drops in on Tim for a surprise visit. Tim is appropriately swept off his feet.





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about starting a drabble series just to get some of the plot bunnies flowing again!

“Run away with me,” Kon said, perched on the sill of the open bay window, mirth dancing in his eyes and a smile on his face that took years off his age. The sun danced off his face and the neckline of the loose shirt he wore was pulled lower by the aviators that casually hung there.  

 

Tim gaped. The Wayne Enterprises paperwork in his hands slipped slightly before his reflexes kicked in and tightened his hold. 

 

“Tim? Are you up there?” Bruce’s voice called from the floor below. Tim jerked his head around to look at the staircase from which he had just ascended in panic, and then back. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” He whispered urgently, to the seemingly calm meta, “You know Batman’s no-meta rule!” 

 

Kon, it appeared, had a death wish. The meta held both arms open invitingly and leaned further into the house. 

 

“Come on baby. Run away with me,” he drawled. 

 

Tim felt as if he had been thrown in an alternate universe. And then he heard the footsteps. 

 

“Tim?” Bruce’s voice was closer. Too close.

 

“Tim?” Kon whispered softer, the easy smile still lighting up his face. 

 

Heartbeat racing, Tim made a decision. 

 

“Fuck it.” The papers slipped from his hands as he jumped forward, trusting Kon to catch him. 

 

Bruce rounded the corner of the landing just in time to see the final sheet of paper flutter to the ground, and an open window with the curtains blowing in the wind. 


End file.
